Little Dark One
by EarthScraper
Summary: Valentine's Day themed story (Alone in the Blight Community thingamajig)


**Jesus I suck at romance (one of the side effects of being eternally single). Here, this will give you something to be sick at.**

**Putting it up a day early since i don't know if I'll be in tomorrow.**

The room was very serene, just how I liked it. The sun beamed through the windows, illuminating the red carpet and various beds that lined up side by side. I sat on top of mine, reading one of my books, taking in the quiet. Only the distant sound of construction could be heard in the background, yet it was barely audible, so all the better.

Sighing, I turned the next page, and shuffled slightly, getting myself comfy and calm. The context of the page was, let's just say, filthy. The descriptions and feelings left a large lump in my throat. I was far from keen on the subjects of romance.

And physical love was another thing entirely.

I suppose every time I heard a story from one of my friends about their experiences with the opposite gender, I would get intensely jealous, even if they said he was a 'bore' or 'disappointing'.

I wouldn't admit my jealousy. Oh no, I would get teased till the world ends. I just keep quiet and give the occasional grunt of interest to keep up the appearance of a 'calm' and 'no-nonsense' leader of the group.

And the worst thing of all, was the fact that around this time, for some damn reason, everyone shows their love and adoration of each other, and once again, I'm left out.

I don't mind, I have little experience in the way of romance and wooing. The only person who has shown any sort of interest in me was Artorias.

Artorias.

His name made me smile, and I can imagine perfectly his handsome, kind face. His cute smile that shows his rebellious nature, and his brown hair that I would _kill _to run my fingers through.

But aside from everything else, I _adored _his bright, sky blue eyes. Eyes that reminded me of a great summer day, or the purest river of all the lands, or...

_Ha, no chance. He's far too handsome and nice for me._ My mind echoed as I shook my head. I nodded in agreement. No doubt he had his sights on someone else, someone far better looking and doesn't hate humans.

So definitely not me.

I returned to my book, skipping the crudely wrote love part, and began a new chapter, though my efforts to slip back into my calm were interrupted by the sudden approach of footsteps and shrieking laughter.

_Ah, fantastic, here comes the parade._

Messily, and annoyingly, they came barging into the room, incomprehensible in speech and laughter.

'Come in, why don't you.' I said, trying to sound as cold as possible. 'Don't mind me.'

One of my friends, Edith, turned around, and for some reason, was red-faced. 'Oh, sorry mistress!' she said, no attempt at hiding her sarcasm, something she loved to show. The other Blades collapsed on their own beds.

'Oh, he's so amazing...' Sophia said breathlessly. The others knew what she was on about, and squealed just thinking about him.

'This is Ornstein, I presume?' I asked. It was obvious, he was all they _ever _talked about.

'Who else?' Eva said, hands cupping her chin as she though about him. 'Oh, I love his hair.'

'I love his eyes.'

'His smile is perfect.'

'Never mind that, I love _him_! Viola?'

I turned my attention towards Viola, who was perhaps the most sensible, and in turn my closest friend, but she too had fallen for the golden knight.

'I wouldn't mind him to show me his _spear!' _she purred, causing the others to laugh and agree, and me to sick up my breakfast in my mouth.

_Not a nice thought._

'Although, I wouldn't mind a little of Artorias, either.' Viola added. I felt a tinge of anger build up. How _dare _she speak of him like that! Artorias was the kindest person I knew of, and if she thinks she can have her way with him...

'Yeah, he's more cute then anything, but I wouldn't mind either.' Sophia added.

_That's what I think of him. _

'Well, I'd still want Ornstein.' Eva answered. 'Anyone else? Sophia?'

'Oh, It'll have to be Ornstein. Edith?'

'Who else, Ornstein! Viola?'

'Ornstein wins it for me.' she answered. 'Ciaran?'

I felt all eyes turn on me, but I did my best to not be alerted by my name, and faked my interest in my book. I thought it might have worked, if not for the tenacity of Edith.

'Hey, we're talking to you here!' she groaned as the book flew out my hands.

'Oh, what, what do you want?' I coldly replied, retrieving my book.

'Who? Ornstein or Artorias?' she said while kneeling on my bed.

'Oh, Ornstein...' I said with a bored wave of my hand. Apparently, this answer was not enough, and once again, my book flew out of my hands, but this time it went across the room.

'Liar. We _know _you like Artorias.' Edith sneered.

'Then why did you ask me that question if you thought you knew my answer?' I snorted, trying in vain to hide my pink cheeks.

'Fair point, but _why _do you like him?' Edith pried.

I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me, smiling, as if they already knew answer.

'Who ever said I did?' I replied, folding my arms defensively.

Edith laughed 'You did. In a way.' she giggled childishly while flicking my cheeks, flaring them up further.

'Aw, blushing suits you!' Viola teased further. 'Gets rid of that cold demeanour of yours.'.

'We're meant to be cold!' I piped up. 'We're not meant to talk about these...things, it's silly and rather unsettling.'

All smiles turned to frowns.

'You say that as if we're not meant to do _anything_ butkill people. We're still women, you know.' Viola replied.

'You should try smiling for once, that'll be a nice change.' Eva sighed, and sat back onto her bed.

'I doubt she could, or only when she's killing a _human_ family.' Edith sneered while jumping off my bed.

My anger peaked, and I leapt of my bed, my nails digging into my palms. 'Cannot wait till I get my own room...' I growled quietly before storming out.

I heard Viola call after me, before turning to Edith and, literally, tore into her with insults and reminding her about her past mistakes. Though my anger had blocked out all my senses, and my only sense of relief came from the balcony view in front of me.

The sun shone brightly above Anor Londo, and all the workers beneath it, busy building up the walls and towers, mostly humans, but a few other races helping out, giants and such. Busy getting on with their lives.

The sound of footsteps behind me furrowed my brow. Expecting Viola or Edith to appear, I turned ready to shout or shoo them away.

'That's a scary frown you have there,' Artorias laughed. 'You could kill someone with that glare!'

My frown turned to a smile. It was hard not to smile around him.

'Oh, sorry, I thought it was someone else.' I replied, my hands involuntary clasped behind my back.

'Someone you didn't want to see?' He asked. I only nodded in reply. 'Oh, well, if you want to be alone, I understand...'

My stomach flipped. _No, don't go._

'No, it's fine.' I said, trying to sound not _too _eager by his presence. I felt clammy as he stood by me on the balcony.

'You're filthy.' I said, observing his tanned, muscular arms and dirty clothes.

'Hmm? Oh right. Well, I was just giving a hand with the workers. I had nothing better to do, I guess.' he explained. I simply nodded, taking much more interest in his arms.

'You want to talk about it?' he asked. 'About that thing that's bothering you?'

I looked at his eyes, and I knew, I _knew, _I could trust him with anything. Taking a deep breath, I asked, 'Artorias...' I paused, taking another deep breath in. 'Do you think I'm a bad person?'

Artorias, without missing a beat, shook his head. 'No. I don't think that. Why, who's said that?'

'No-one!' I answered, hoping to _not _invoke his anger. 'It's just...well, I don't know...'

Artorias calmed down a little, before taking a rather blank look on his face, and looked down. He was silent for a little, until he perked up again.

'I think... we all do and say things we don't mean, sometimes.' He began, looking forward at the hills in front. 'It's just who we are, I suppose. But at the end of the day, we aren't all perfect, not even Gods, and definitely not humans. Those, who aim for perfection, normally die regretting all they've ever done and said that have hurt people. Intentionally or not.'

'But then, those who ask for forgiveness and happiness for others, in turn, find it themselves. It won't make you perfect, no. But it's right to look after one another. In a way, we're all distant family. Hmm, come to think of it,we aren't that different from humans.'

He stopped, staring into nothing, but no doubt thinking about something.

'Sorry, ah, I trailed off there a little.' he said, turning his attention towards me. 'What I'm trying to say is, no, you're a good person inside, Ciaran. You just lose touch with it every now and again, as do all people.'

I nodded in answer. His smile raced my heart. If being this close to him felt like this, I could scarcely imagine what I would be like if we got...closer.

Before my imagination painted me more images of what would happen, I strange voice echoed throughout the hallway.

'Artorias, do you have the paint?' I man asked, judging by his odd choice of clothing and facial hair, he was some sort of decorator.

'Yeah, I got the purple, Ariamis.' Artorias replied while lifting the two paint buckets up. The man's face dropped.

'Zut Alors! Non non! Sir Artorias, those are violet and indigo paints! How do they look _anything_ like purple!?' Ariamis replied, before walking away in a huff. Artorias was about to ask a question, but gave up instead.

'Uh, I got to go...' he said while turning to me.

'OK, I'll see you later.' I laughed with a wave. Artorias gave a huff before walking away.

'Come, Sir Artorias, I shall show you grand taste, my boy!' I heard that funny accent echo through the halls, before fading away, leaving me alone on the balcony.

Talking to Artorias cooled me off, and I sighed with relief as I sat down on a nearby chair. When I sat down, something scrunched in my pocket. Naturally, I felt my pockets, and found a small piece of paper. Unfolding it, I read it contents;

_Dear Ciaran,_

_I know how lonely you get around this time_

_of year._

_But I wrote this to let you know that you're not alone. _

_I am always here for you, ready to listen, ready to talk,_

_ready to lend my shoulder for you when you need_

_it most, when you feel like the world is against you,_

_I'm not._

_But who are you, you ask?_

_Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? Besides, you're a smart_

_person, I'm sure you've figured it out by now._

_Remember; you're a beautiful person, inside and out._

_Someone close to you._

My heart was racing. I re-read and re-read until I knew it off by heart. My heart was soaring when I read it one more time. My smile reached each side of my face as I placed the paper and my hands over my heart.

I smiled again, realizing who it was, the only person who could've gotten close enough to me today.

_You're a smart person, I'm sure you've figured it out by now._

_Yes I have, Artorias._


End file.
